So Close
by Elena Ryan
Summary: When everything in Gabriella's life had been perfect, and she was going to marry the love of her life. Then it happened, all of it changed, Her life ended that night, her life was non existent. xxfor the ZAAngels write offxx


_This is for the ZAAngels write off, which I tried to keep to the theme (It Never Rains but it pours) as best I could, I hope you all like it :D Be sure to review!_

_-MissElena xx_

The porch was lit with fine white lights that set the scene and made everything glow, crickets chirped their song. The stereo played softly in background, you're in my arms, and all the world is calm, the music plays...the couple danced and swayed gently about the grounds; she layed her head upon his shoulder as he hummed and sang the words in her ear, "So close to reaching that famous happy end, almost believe this was not pretend.." she smiled as tears threatened to spill over and run down her cheeksm she sniffled. "Brie, what's wrong?" he lifted her chin to meet his eyes,

"I...I just...I love you." he smiled, leaning his forehead on hers, and kissing her nose with an eskimo kiss and his lashes intertwining with hers in a flutter of butterfly kisses. He pecked her lips gently,

"I love you too," he pulled away, as the song slowed to a soft hum in the back, "which is why I thought to ask you this..." she looked at him, watching as he grabbed something from his back pocket, and setting himself down on his knee; smiling up at her.

"Gabriella Louisa Maria Montez..." she felt her chest constrict with tears, she felt her lips tremble as she tried to smile. He grabbed her hand, stroking it gently with circles with his thumb, "will you marry me?" She let the tears spill over, her vision blurred as she smiled through them.

"Oh Troy," she said, blubbered really, getting down on her knees to meet him face to face; eye to eye. "of course...absolutely...yes." He smiled brightly, grabbing her left hand, placing the small and thin white gold ring on her slim finger. By now, her cheeks were stained with tears and she turned her eyes on Troy, grabbing it in both her hands and pressing her lips passionately on his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her hips and pulling her close.

It lasted longer than most their kisses, but there was reason to ignore the call of oxygen between them.

That was 6 months ago.

When everything in Gabriella's life had been perfect, and she was going to marry the love of her life. The night Troy proposed was the night she felt every piece of her old world only became about his and her future together, then two weeks later, it was raining hard and there was that concert that Gabriella had wanted to go to...with that drunk driver...

_"I can't believe it! I love Linkin Park!" Troy chuckled at the child-like giddiness in his fiance's voice, he's hadn't heard that in her voice since they graduated high school earlier that year. He grasped her hand, kissing it gently, _

_"you're cute when you're excited...like the concert?" she giggled, playing with his fingers with making swirling patterns on his skin. _

_"I loved it, I didn't expert you buy tickets for them...I thought they were sold out." Troy smiled, casting her a sideways glance._

_"I bought the tickets a month in advance...last two." She smiled, kissing the back of his hand and resting it on her lap between her hands. _

_"I love you..." he smiled, looking at her; turing his head away from the road and smiling tenderly at her, he wanted to kiss her lips so bad. _

_"I love you...you're beautiful-"_

_That's when it happened, the bright lights of the truck shining in the side mirrors and then the sound of crunching metal as the bright lights of a truck, swirving wildly on the road came at them blindingly, Gabriella could only stare and not scream, Troy moved an arm in front of her with his body like a shield. "Troy..." she whispered in shock as the drunk driver in the truck hit them, bits of metal and glass going into Troy's body. His eyes became dark and glassy, his lips trembled as blood from his mouth spilled over them, he touched a becoming cold hand to her warm cheek, _

_"Brie...beautiful Brie..." his voice was soft, and his words barely audible. Her cheeks were dampened by tears as she watched his eyes close and his head land on her shoulder limply, no warm breath came from him. _

_Her life ended that night, her life was non existent. _

_She lost her life that night._

_You're in my arms_

_and all the world is calm_

_the music plays..._

She envisioned herself in a gown of white, walking down an asile to with him waiting for her. A bouquet of red tulips in her hands, clenched tightly as jitteres rattled her; the wedding march sounding light and angelic in the back ground.

_So close to reaching _

_that famous happy end_

_almost believing this was not pretend_

It's been six months since he asked her to marry him, and then two weeks after he asked her, she witnessed him being taken away before her eyes. Her ring, the ring he gave her felt heavy on her hands as she stared down at it as the thunder crashed in the background, drowning out the music that played. Tears overwhelmed her as she continued to stare down at the ring like it held all the answers in the world, "Troy...I miss you..." her words were soft and barely audible, like his were that night.

_A lot goes by_

_romantic dreams will start_

_..._

_so close to waiting _

_waiting here with you_

_..._

_all that I wanted _

_to hold you_

Sometimes when she closed her eyes, she was taken back to the night he was alive, when they were dancing on that porch surrounded by glowing lights and this song playing in the background. His arms tightly around her, his voice singing in her ear as she leaned her head on his shoulder. That was a dream that she never wanted to end, never wanted to wake up from, but all dreams have an end...every sleep you must wake up from.

She looked out the window with a longing, it was raining, the thunder was growing louder. Some how, she saw Troy's face in the clouds, his hands- the trees blowing in the wind. He was reaching out to her, she placed a hand on the cold glass of her window and sniffled, drawing a heart on the smudgy surface as she hummed their song. The song that will always be there's no many tears were spilled. It was their's.


End file.
